50 Reasons Why
by The Real Black Swan
Summary: After an argument Harry Potter tells his fiancée Hermione Granger 50 reasons why he loves her in a series of short letters. AU
1. Brilliance

**Summary: After an argument Harry Potter tells his fiancée Hermione Granger 50 reasons why he loves her in a series of short letters. AU**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter...*sigh* on with the story.**

Chapter 1- brilliance

_Dear Mione,_

_I know your mad at me- I could tell that from how much you were screaming and how you stormed out. I should have followed you- I could have followed you and I didn't and I am sorry for that. That was a month ago and you haven't answered any of my attempts to speak to you so this is the only way I know I can hope to get your forgiveness. Before you left you asked me why I loved you and I'm going to tell you why and I'll continue to tell you why until you believe me._

_The first reason why I love you is because you are honesty brilliant._

_Hermione do you remember when I told Slughorn that you were the smartest person in our year? I do. Do you remember all the times I've called you brilliant I've always meant that think of all the times I could have been killed with out you there are loads of them. Each time though you were there to help and guide me and stop me from being brash.__I'm eternally grateful and I can only hope that you feel and understand how much I love you. Without the beautiful brilliance that is Hermione Jean Granger I'd be dead._

_I love you, _

_H.P _

**AN: Review they make me happy and I hope you liked this as I haven't really written a story like this before.**


	2. Bravery

**Summary: After an argument Harry Potter tells his fiancée Hermione Granger 50 reasons why he loves her in a series of short letters. AU**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter...*sigh* on with the story.**

**Chapter 2- Bravery**

_Dear Mione, _

_Hello again, I hope you're doing all right Ron and Luna won't tell me anything about you, I suppose they're trying to stay out of it, you know. Also thanks for having Luna send the food, you know I have a habit of not being able to work without you around._

_Anyways I wanted to tell you the second reason why I love you and why I want to marry you. So Hermione Jean Granger the second reason out of a long list why I love is your bravery. _

_Do you remember saying this "Harry-you're a great wizard, you know." I do. I remember you told me that in our first year at Hogwarts. What you don't realize that I'm not the great wizard you are. You are one of the bravest women I know, you told me that all you had was cleverness, but you have so much more you are so brave. That's why I think you were put in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw because you are so brave fiercely brave . You helped me destroy the horcruxes even when you could have hidden with your family. I'll never forget that or even make that up to you. _

_You're__ more than one of the cleverest witches in the world, your also one of the bravest. _

_I love you,_

_Harry Potter_

**AN: Ok yes everyone I paired Luna and Ronald up I thought it would be cute. Anyways please review because it makes me happy. Bye :)**


	3. Compassion

**Summary: After an argument Harry Potter tells his fiancée Hermione Granger 50 reasons why he loves her in a series of letters. AU**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter...*sigh* on with the story.**

**Chapter 3- Compassion**

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hello again I'm still missing you of course. I haven't seen you at work lately...are you on vacation? If you are I hope you are having an absolutely brilliant time. I actually got a call from Dudley, he's getting married...Anyways on to the third reason I love you- your compassion._

_Hermione since I've known you, you seem to always be concerned about others welfare. You've shown compassion to Ronald and me for years, though we don't admit it much- we do appreciate it dearly. You started S.P.E.W. to help house-elves, beings who don't get much help._

_You were kind to Kreacher showing him compassion even when he was horrid to you- I won't forget that and neither has he. So Hermione Jean Granger the third reason why I love you is that you are so compassionate, one of the most compassionate people I've ever met._

_Still Missing You,_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**AN: Ok guys I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I've been really busy with school, I'll update as soon as I can.**


	4. Your Eyes

**Summary: After an argument Harry Potter tells his fiancée Hermione Granger 50 reasons why he loves her in a series of letters. AU**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter...*sigh* on with the story.**

**Chapter 4- Your Eyes**

_Dear Hermione,_

_I miss you, I think I've told you this before of course... I've been pretty busy lately. Mrs. Weasley and I mean Molly Weasley not Luna Weasley of course...anyways she came to see me with food, it was nice. I'm sending some of your things to you, though I'd hoped I wouldn't have to do this. Luna says though that you want me too, Mione do believe that I am sincerely sorry for what I've done and I would give anything to look into your eyes again. That's another thing I love about you, your eyes they seem to know me with only a single glass. It's like you can see my soul through all my walls, I love and miss that about you. I won't beg you to come home though if you want me too I will, but I want you to know that your can come back anytime you wish even if it's years from now. Hermione Jean Granger I will wait forever for you- I promise. _

_I love you,_

_Harry Potter_

"You should read the letters Hermione." Luna Weasley said looking at the unopened letters on her dresser as she sat down a tray of food on the table. Hermione didn't respond instead standing the mirror looking at the rain, as though counting the raindrops. "I- will eventually." Hermione whispers letting a lone tear slip down her face as Luna exits the room quietly. Hermione glances a look towards the dresser and picks the letters up.

She starts to open it and instead puts them back and places them in her dresser. She won't open them not now, she can't not when the wound on her soul is still deep.

**Ok guys that's the newest chapter I hope you like it. I decided I wanted to include what Hermione was doing so I did.**


End file.
